<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream On With You by amithegamer1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060909">Dream On With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1'>amithegamer1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Empire (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Fights, First Love, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taraji laid in her bed, crawl up in a ball, crying. She missed her best friend, she had to admit as much she wanted to hate the hazel green-eyed man, she can't she love him too much, without him she doesn't know where she would be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taraji P. Henson/Terrence Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream On With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my friend @tntxcxl and I are taking down the joint one-shot so I'm posting the one-shots I posted and she posted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Some people spend most of their lives Looking for someone to lean on I have had dreams once or twice Always with no one to dream on My world's just had to find my own line of reason Oh mother, free them 'Cause life is a ball of twine To be rolled up and weaved on</em>
</p><p>Taraji laid in her bed, crawl upon in a ball, crying. She missed her best friend, she had to admit as much she wanted to hate the hazel green-eyed man, she can't she love him too much, without him she doesn't know where she would be.</p><p>
  <em>So I just hold on tight, keep hoping things will turn around I'm so glad now that I finally found a love I can lean on Finally found the truth to believe on Finally found this dream I can dream on with you</em>
</p><p>Now they're fighting over some bullshit that Aaliyah made up, as much she is mad at Aaliyah for saying that shit, she's also mad at Terrence for believing her. How could you believe that she would cheat on him? With DeAndre of all people? He is serious?!</p><p>Now some folks, they'll criticize ya 'Cause every one's got a different height they see from They sympathize and they compromise, yeah They look around and you'll come to find your dream's gone But I want my life design to be all mine, I need 'em All times and seasons And one thing I know for sure That'll gold mine and all pure.</p><p>Taraji groans, when she heard someone knock on her door, "Go away!" Taraji shouts as she heard someone turn her doorknob, Taraji sits up, rubbing her eyes, she sighs, opening her eyes.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you-," Taraji lost her words when she saw the light-skinned hazel green eyes man standing in her room, with his head down, staring at the floor.</p><p>"Terrence..." Taraji says, softly, Terrence sadly smiles.</p><p>"Hey Raji," Terrence says, Taraji rolls her eyes, getting off her bed, crossing her arms, staring at the man.</p><p>"I look I'm sorry I should've believed Aaliyah...should've believed that you would cheat on me," Terrence admits, as Taraji nods.</p><p>"You should've had a second thought when you heard DeAndre's name," Taraji says, bitterly, causing Terrence to chuckle.</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry I didn't," Terrence says, Taraji looks away, from Terrence, knowing when she looked into his hazel eyes, she would fall back into his arm, like usual.</p><p>She had enough, Terrence always gets mad at her for bullshit, that Aaliyah tells him, this is the five-time, she doesn't know why Terrence is still friends with her anyway. "Terrence I'm done," Taraji says, the black-haired man's eyes widened.</p><p>"what?" Terrence asks as Taraji shook her head.</p><p>"Terrence I'm done with your bullshit you always let Aaliyah get into your head believing everything she says," Taraji says, firmly.</p><p>"I know she's your friend but she's a fake one," Taraji says, as Terrence sighs.</p><p>"I know that's why I stopped being friends with her today," Terrence admits, as Taraji's brows knit.</p><p>"She was ruining our relationship if she didn't like us together she can fuck off," Terrence says, as Taraji nods.</p><p>
  <em>You said that right</em>
</p><p>"So you know?" Taraji asks, Terrence raised a brow.</p><p>"Know what?" Terrence asks, Taraji frowns, turning to Terrence.</p><p>" she was in love with you," Taraji says, the man's eyes widened.</p><p>"what?" Terrence asks.</p><p>"Nigga are you blind?" Taraji asks as Terrence shook his head.</p><p>"No I believe I have 20-20 vision," Terrence says, as Taraji rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It was a hypothetical question smartass," Taraji says, Terrence chuckles.</p><p>"No, I just thought..." Terrence trails off, as Taraji raised a brow.</p><p>"Thought what?" Taraji asks.</p><p>"Aaliyah and I dated before but I thought she knew what we had was over," Terrence says, as Taraji scoffs.</p><p>"Well I guess she didn't," Taraji says, as Terrence nods.</p><p>"Raji I'm sorry for believing her...she was my friend I knew since I was seven and I couldn't see that she was a destroy me...us," Terrence says, Taraji sighs.</p><p>"I love you, baby and I'm so sorry," Terrence says, as Taraji shook her head.</p><p>"Terrence I don't believe something someone else says before asking about my part," Taraji says, as a smile broke on Terrence's face.</p><p>"So did you forgive me?" Terrence asks as Taraji half-heartedly rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I'm still a little mad but I'm not mad enough to not kiss you," Taraji says, Terrence smiles, before pulling Taraji into a kiss, Taraji chuckles, pulling out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Terrence.</p><p>"I love you too Terry," Taraji says, as Terrence moved his head from against Taraji's before placing his head, on her shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too, Raji," Terrence says, pulling her close, Taraji smiles.</p><p>
  <em>You have to trust me and if you do, we will go far...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I just hold on tight, keep hoping things will turn around I'm so glad now that I finally found a love I can lean on Finally found the truth to believe on Finally found this dream I can dream on with you</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>